In a conventional electric apparatus having plural electromagnetic relays mounted to a single bus bar, a number of terminals to be connected to external terminals are mounted to the bus bar and the terminals are arranged in a single line (e.g. JP-A-2002-343216, which is corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,821 B2).
To reduce a width dimension of the apparatus (i.e., a dimension in the terminal arrangement direction), terminals made as thin as possible are used for terminals (e.g., coil terminals), through which a relatively small electric current flows.
When the electric apparatus is used for a vehicle, the electric apparatus is attached to a junction block. In this case, since many terminals are arranged in the single line, there is a problem that a sufficient stability or strength in mounting can not be obtained if the electric apparatus is supported by the terminals only. Therefore, a fixed member engaging with the junction block, is required to be provided in a housing of the electric apparatus to secure the sufficient stability and strength in mounting.
Furthermore, the thin terminals are difficult to connect with tuning-fork-shaped terminals (U-shaped terminals) used in the junction block. Therefore, the thin terminals are not suitable for the electric apparatus to be mounted to the junction block.